Long Night at Freddy's
by Kevz1436
Summary: To all FNAF and ONAF fans, I do not own these games even their authors too. Hope you enjoy the story.
1. New Enemies

It was a night at the pizzeria. The animatronics seemed to be relaxed and played with their activities. Foxy was sitting at the Pirate Cove singing his jingle. Freddy was making pizza for his friends while Bonnie and Chica were having a conversation about boys and girls stuff. Since Golden Freddy was the only one who doesn't do anything, he was monitoring the office the whole time for keeping an eye for the animatronics. The animatronics seem to be fine at all. But the question is: What could go wrong?

Outside of the pizzeria was a group of FNaF-looking characters that hid in the alley. It appeared to have a red skeletal skull, a clown face, a box-headed man, and two eggs which they are white and gold. The other characters are marching in the pizzeria door as the animatronics looked at the other characters with their jaws dropped.

And so they appeared...

Freddy: Hmm...newcomers

White Egg: Name's Flumpty. I heard about you before. I thought you were just a costume.

Chica: Hey kid, who are you?

Box-Headed Guy: Im BBB a.k.a. Birthday Boy Blam. Im here to celebrate with the fears and scares.

Bonnie: Hmm...never heard of ya

Clown: I'm Grunkfuss. Nice to *kill* meet ya, friend

Foxy: Not too shabby, mate

Red Skeleton: Im Redman...

Foxy: Ye ye ye. Let's have a-

Since Foxy cant continue, the animatronics have a stop because Golden Freddy meets the Golden egg.

Golden Freddy: You are an egg but familiar to me

Golden Egg: I'm Flumpty in a gold version.

Golden Freddy: I never liked you crack like that

The animatronics went in the backstage as they gathered for a meeting with the newcomers in the pizzeria while Flumpty and the others were going to the nightguard's office to do the same as the animatronics. Let's see what happens when we go to chap.2.


	2. The Meeting

Note: BBB is Birthday Boy Blam then is Golden Freddy

At the Backstage...

The animatronics are at the backstage gathered in these positions:

Foxy: South part of the table

Chica: West side of the table

Bonnie: East side of the table

Freddy: North side of the table

: Beside with Freddy

LET THE MEETING BEGIN!

Freddy: Who are those new guys?

Bonnie: No idea, they're kinda like us but different.

Chica: Do you think they are from our side?

Foxy: Not yet sure, lassy. But we can figure it out.

: I think they were our 'replacements'.

All except Foxy: No way!

Foxy: How should I know?

Freddy: He could be right. What if they are trying to take over the pizzeria or turn us into freaks like them, they were like that you know?

Foxy: Hmm...if that red person takes the cove from me, I'll slash his guts 'till he was scattered to pieces.

Bonnie and Chica: Finally

Freddy: I've never thought they would be like that at all.

Bonnie: That clown needs to move out of this place.

Chica: Even though that BBB was a birthday boy, he is not fit to be in the party.

Foxy: Mine either. Me beloved cove is at stake.

Freddy: We have to do something. If we don't, then the pizzeria could be ruined.

: You dont have to figure it out faster.

All except : WHAT!?

: I've never seen those people in our lives. I think its our job to get rid of them. They could belong to somewhere else or in other words, they are here for this moment to ruin.

Freddy: All in favor of getting rid of them..

All: AYE!

: Let's get them!

 **Meanwhile at the office...**

The characters are positioned in this place

Redman: At the left door

Grunkfuss: At the right door

BBB: At the front facing Flumpty

Flumpty: Same but facing BBB

: At the table.

LET THE ANOTHER MEETING BEGIN!

Flumpty: Guys, we all know why we are here.

BBB: Ooh ooh, a celebration?

Grunkfuss: Fun?

Redman: Boringness and dullness?

: NO! We are here to bring terror upon this place. If they were proven scary, they were our friends. If they don't, they'll die.

BBB: Ooh...killing party. I love it.

Redman: These animatronics cant play dumb with us. We have our fears inside. It's time we show them what we are.

All: Yeah!

BBB: Feast your eyes on our fear.

Grunkfuss: Fun later, fear now. *evill giggle*

: Let's see when they test us in this office and they will never come in. *evil laughter*


	3. The Night Begins

Its the part we've been waiting for. Okay, before we proceed, this part includes horror activities or fun or so I'm told. Let's continue.

 **12am**

The night begins with Redman monitoring the office while the others are waiting for its cue. Redman checks the show stage for the three animatronics then checks Pirate Cove for Foxy. Since he was taking it seriously, he checked the hall lights for any signs of the animatronics or his team on his side. With his red skeletal body, he can float.

Before Redman checked Pirate's Cove, Grunkfuss walked around the cove with his arms limping around him. will tell the characters to turn on the light bulbs on the animatronics' position if one of them are gone. never liked the trick from as he said, "He was cheating. He was trying to win. I gotta stop him later once the cue starts." had already planned his move as he fist pumps all by himself without being noticed.

Then later on the Redman became bored with the watching role as his skull rolls upside down while staring at the pirate cove. Grunkfuss starts to play with his hands on the cove sitting on the chair and starts wiggling and twisting his fingers. BBB on the other hand, watches the three animatronics on stage along with Flumpty. They sat down on the first two chairs with the tables facing north and south. They drink orange juices and eat ham sandwiches while staring at the animatronics.

 **1am**

"I can't believe we've given a role like this." BBB said with frustration. "Yeah. It's much fun!" Flumpty said. "Quiet down, your waking them up!" BBB exclaimed. The two of them can't stop arguing about their troubles with each other. While they were distracted, Freddy saw a light bulb near his foot.

Freddy brainstormed an idea. Freddy took the light bulb from the stage and puts it on BBB's chair without being spotted by one of them. Freddy will leave the two of his bandmates as he proceeds to the party room. Redman quickly checked the show stage but Freddy is gone. The light bulb didn't turn on. He noticed it was picked up by Freddy after he moves. Redman gets a pepsi drink beside his chair opened.

Since Freddy was in Pirate Cove, he saw Grunkfuss trying to unravel his fingers out. His fingers were tangled and almost shaped like a pretzel. Grunkfuss didn't notice that Freddy was warning Foxy about the light bulbs on his left foot can catch him. Foxy removed the light bulb from his left foot then throws it to Grunkfuss' head as he spinned fast and his fingers completely unraveled then falls onto the floor. Foxy runs to the hallway as Freddy goes to the bathroom at his hiding spot. Foxy runs to the office with his jaw dropped as Redman quickly closed the left door where Foxy will enter the office. Foxy became furious because he was close at entering an open office door to the left. Foxy had an idea.

 **2am**

While he was planning his move, Bonnie and Chica removed the light bulbs from the stage and quickly ran off. Both BBB and Flumpty looked at the stage was empty. BBB noticed the light bulbs were removed. "Wh-what happened?" BBB asked, "Its those animatronics! They remove those-" BBB slapped Flumpty's face as he replied angrily, "You fool! Can't you see they're gone?" "Why you didnt see them? Its your fault they're gone in the first place." Flumpty said. They split into two directions to find Bonnie and Chica before they reach the office.

Redman checked the locations as it was mentioned but the rest of the characters are gone. Redman was furious about the characters. He quickly checked the doors and there was Chica smiling at the right door. Her eyes have white pupils as Redman closed the right door.

 **3am**

Redman was close enough to keep the animatronics away from the office. He looked into the windows both left and right but none of them left. The animatronics were focused on the Redman to get scared in fear. The animatronics' eyes including Foxy having white pupils. Bonnie and Chica spoke up in a demonic voice that heard inside the office. The voice was described as, 'It's me'.

Redman took cover as he was hiding in the desk. The demonic voices of Bonnie and Chica causes the Redman to have distractions as they gave a chance to Freddy to strike on. Freddy appeared beside Bonnie and does the same thing they do. Foxy have white pupils too. He banged the door one time. Redman checked the power that it was on 50%.

The second bang on the door decreases the power to 44%. The Redman's in trouble now. He is still hiding in his desk.

The third bang drains the power to 33%. The Redman noticed the power indicator is continuously draining. Redman thought he would be a slacker for this task. The power continues to drain because of the doors he closed.

 **4am**

Freddy starts to march to the office showing his face to the left window. Redman took a closer look. He would notice that the power is draining faster because of Foxy's banging sounds at the left door. The power goes out as Redman shouted, "NO!" Apparently, he saw Freddy with the light flickering on his face. The jingle starts to play as if the Redman was calm and relaxed. Then, Freddy is gone.

*JUMPSCARE*


	4. The Golden Fear

**(Meanwhile) 4am**

The animatronics won. The characters gave up on them. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy succeeded the plan. Now, Redman has answers for Freddy to hear.

Freddy: Okay, Redman. We won. Now give up or you'll-

Redman: Wait!

Freddy: Make it quick. We can't wait to stuff you.

Redman: Ok. I will

We were trying to prove you are scary. But you did, we're sorry we underestimated your scare against us. prove himself wrong about this. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy..I wish we know what we can do to appreciate you all.

Freddy: We forgive you. Did we miss someone?

All except BBB: Nope

BBB: is with .

Freddy: I wonder what will happen to them.

 **5am**

Since they wonder where Golden Freddy and Golden Flumpty are, they were at the show stage, fighting each other. The animatronics and the characters are watching the cam as it shows the show stage with and . The competition is not over for the two of them. Here are the 3 games and which of them is the winner.

 **Ping-Pong**

Golden Freddy has a ping pong on his right hand while Golden Flumpty has the same one on the left hand. They started playing as the ping pongs were like a battle. was taking the game seriously as he laid his back as he ping pongs. did the same, but instead he just laughed out. They were doing it fast as the ping pong gets even serious. was still relaxing while playing while took enough sweat. Since the game is over, 's ping pong broke. He looked at .

Golden Freddy was the winner!

 **Staring Contest**

looked at with his angry eyes. They began staring at each other. 's eyes were still as a statue made of stones. With his jaw dropped, he put back his jaw while staring at the golden egg. then did the same thing as do with his eyes. He rubbed his cracked head while staring at . He was snapping his fingers to make it more interesting until... blinked.

That means... 's the winner!

: You cheated!

: No I didn't.

: Well then, let's see who will make it to the final challenge: Jumpscaring!

: Challenge accepted.

The animatronics are shocked as BBB almost lost his sanity. They were still watching them at the show stage by the TV even though it was not blurred.

"Ah! Forget the TV! Let's all go to the stage" BBB exclaimed. The animatronics and charcters including Grunkfuss (who is cured after the stun event) went to the show stage to watch the two golden monsters win. Here it comes, the moment of all been waiting for. The characters will watch the two golden people to hear out their screams.

First, makes angry eyes then growls like a dog then screams loud but in a demonic voice. The scream was loud that is making the characters covers their ears tightly. The scream ends when clears his throat and says, "Go on, bear. You'll never win against me this time."

Now, first took a deep breath then exhales it out. Then it starts to scream louder. The scream was even worse than . The characters are sitting still as their face was blown out and the animatronics did the same. 's crack begins to worsening itself. The crack reaches through its right left eye infront of . The scream stops as he breathes.

: I..I never heard you scream like that.

: I'm the greatest fear of all children. I am their worst nightmare. I am...the monster...of all.

: Woah, nice one. Sorry we underestimated you all.

: Its alright. We are the scariest of us.

They start walking to the dining room for a celebration of their reunion. And it will have a great time together just for all of the.


	5. Farewell, new friends

Since it was the time they spent together, they were happy again in the pizzeria. Freddy and Flumpty share the scare to the nightguard by 5am. They even gave themselves a high-five. Bonnie and Grunkfuss were telling jokes at the dining area then they started laughing. Chica and BBB were dancing at the stage playing the song "Just Gold" (by Mandopony) dressed with party hats on their heads. Foxy was singing (You Are A Pirate)while Redman was playing an electric guitar to assist Foxy with the band in Pirate Cove. Then last but not least, and . They both drink coffee and eating pepperoni pizza. While they were doing it, they began to speak up.

: , you know, we are the scariest of the characters and yours was the same to us. We could be neighbors sometimes.

: Bah, no bother. We were the ones that started the competition. We are happy to be appreciated by you. We will be like you. And we must-

 **6am**

: I guess this is goodbye then.

The animatronics were at the entrance of the pizzeria with the characters ready to leave

: , thank you for everything we had.

: We'll be thankful for you all. I guess you had a great time here.

Freddy: You should come back here anytime you want.

Flumpty: We'll be happy to!

All: BYE!

The characters went back to their rightful places by walking away from the pizzeria. The animatronics where back on their positions where it used be. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica are at the show stage. Freddy was in front between Bonnie and Chica. Chica was beside with Freddy on the right holding her cupcake. Bonnie was the left with Freddy, holding his guitar. Freddy was in the middle holding his microphone and arranged his necktie and hat.

Foxy of course, alone at Pirate Cove. He was stuck behind the curtain. He looked at the present sent by Redman before he left. Foxy opened the present- its a Foxy plushie. Foxy could be alone, he kept his plush with him as he thanked Redman for giving him company. And now, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed in the night and begin the same activities they've done yesterday.

Golden Freddy was at the backstage. He knew that and his gang will be suitable for their welcoming in the wonders if they will succeed on their work/

Now, the pizzeria is fine at last.


End file.
